Dream Lesson
by Delav
Summary: Saleh and Ewan have some learning to do about things other than magic. SalehxEwan content. Both are a bit OOC, but whatcha gunna do? Be wary, in my opinion Ewan is 13-14 years old, while Saleh is somewhere between 19 and 23. Many may find this distasteful


"He's still quite young, but he's matured a great deal." Saleh thought to himself as he watched his redheaded pupil frustrating himself over a spell that he couldn't get quite right. The older mage adjusted his position slightly so that the bark of the tree upon which he rested was more comfortably supporting his weight. The tree was one of many in an apple orchard that Saleh couldn't quite remember entering. He didn't trouble himself too much with the details of how and why they were there however. It was not that he didn't care, but it was rather that he couldn't really focus on anything but the youthful presence of his young compatriot who was so carelessly laying strewn out on the grass before him, his head diligently focused on his studies.

Saleh sighed as he noticed the young boy crinkle his nose slightly as he read over the words of the tome. "He's just a boy, but he's so cute... I ..." Saleh stopped his thoughts at that, he found himself having to stop himself more and more these days. He felt the familiar weight of guilt beginning to once again materialize in his chest. "Dammit Saleh.." he mentally cursed himself for feeling this way. He forced himself to look away from the young mage and sighed again, a grief filled sigh. "What's the matter teacher?" Ewan was suddenly and inexplicably sitting in Saleh's lap, leaning his head backwards against his teacher's shoulder. Saleh could feel Ewan's breath against his neck and ear as he asked his question. As sudden as his student's new position was, Saleh was not surprised by it. "Ewan ..." he let the name escape softly from his mouth as he loosely wrapped his arm around his student's shoulder. "You shouldn't do this" His gaze stayed fixed on the grass, he couldn't risk looking at his pupil now, couldn't risk seeing his beautiful young face, those amazingly bright red eyes. "Do what teacher?" Ewan said, taking Saleh's hand into his own, squeezing slightly. Saleh squeezed back and sighed again. "Doing this ... being like this .. It's not ri .. ahhht" Saleh's sentence was stopped short by a sudden and slightly damp warmth pressing gently against his neck. "Ewan ..." Saleh wanted to sound stern but it came out as little more than a drawn out whisper. Ewan worked his way slowly up his teacher's neck and nibbled gently on his ear before whispering. "Not right teacher? You don't want this?" ... Saleh couldn't resist it any longer, he turned to face Ewan, and looked into his beautiful eyes, "I do" he couldn't more than mouth the words and before he knew it he found himself kissing the young man. Saleh felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders as his lips gently moved against his pupil's. It was the best he had ever felt in his entire life and then, without notice, it vanished.

Saleh became aware of his awakening without actually opening his eyes, the vast empty pit that he now felt in his chest told him it had been a dream, it was all just another dream. He growled as he brought his hand to his face, the palm covering one of his eyes and his fingers stretched out along his forehead, he squeezed aggressively. "God dammit SALEH ... what in the good heavens is wrong with you." His remorse was double, first at the loss of his love's companionship, a loss it seemed to him that he was fated to resuffer nightly for the rest of his days, and secondly at the tremendous amount of guilt he felt for falling for the younger boy in the first place. He inhaled, the deep cool breath helped calm his anger, but deepened the figurative pit in his chest, he rolled over on his side and whimpered slightly before exhaling and opening his eyes.

The sight that greeted him instantly set him wide awake. The object of his sinful desire, the very boy he had just been dreaming of, was not more than a few inches from his face. An uncharacteristic blush tinged the redhead's light toned cheeks. "What's the matter Ewan?" Saleh asked in earnest concern. Ewan bit his lower lip hesitantly, "... I ... " he started and then fell silent and hung his head. "Come now Ewan, there is no need to hesitate before me." Saleh was becoming more disconcerted by the younger man's unusual behavior.

"Teacher ... I had a dream.." He fiddled with his thumbs and again paused. "Why don't you tell me about it?" Saleh asked in his most comforting voice. Ewan shook his head "I don't think ... I can.. ... talk about it." Saleh was getting really concerned, it wasn't at all like Ewan to act like this. He reached out, put a hand on Ewan's shoulder and leaned in closer to the boy. "It's okay Ewan, It's just me." he squeezed the boy's shoulder slightly as he said the words. The boy looked up, but his eye's showed no sign of giving up his silence. "Was it a bad dream?" Ewan immediately and emphatically shook his head from side to side. Saleh smiled "Well then, why not tell me?" The blush on the boy's cheeks instantly intensified and his eyes shot wide. He looked to the ground " What ... what... If I just show you?" Saleh furred his brow in slight confusion "Sure, Ewan, if you'd prefer." Ewan hesitated . "But you have to close your eyes first." Saleh was glad that ewan had returned his gaze to the ground, for now he couldn't help but frown in confusion. "Ewan, That doesn't make sen" ... "TEACHER!" Saleh was caught off guard by the stern tone of the boy's voice. "okay, okay, Ewan whatever you want. Saleh closed his eyes and waited in the darkness. A moment passed and nothing happened. "Ewan?" ... the boy didn't respond but Saleh could hear him shuffling from his position.

He waited a moment more "Ewa" Saleh was cut off by a set of soft lips being pressed awkwardly against his own. As off guard as he was caught, he managed to remain entirely still, this felt too good and too fragile, he was afraid any little disruption would cause it to vanish, and so he stayed absolutely still, savoring every little detail of the short moment. It wasn't until the young boy pulled away that Saleh finally opened his eyes, half afraid that he would be awakening from yet another dream. When he saw the boy still kneeling before him, now even more obviously embarrassed, Saleh couldn't help but smile. He reached out and brushed a red streak of hair from the boy's blushing face. "I'm ... sorry ... teacher." The boy eeped the words out. "Don't be silly Ewan," He gently pushed at the boy's chin to bring his eye's level with his own. "I was just having a very similar dream." The boy's eyes widened and he smiled briefly. "Really? No way Teacher! You're lying. You are just trying to make me feel bett" This time it was the young boy's turn to be interrupted. Saleh swiftly moved his hand from the boys chin to the back his head and pulled him quickly to his face. Pressing his lips gently against the young man's he couldn't help but feel silly for all the grief he had given himself up until now. Sure it would still be complicated, the other members of the troop may be more than a little bit troubled by this, but for now, he realized, beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was right, he loved Ewan, and this was right.


End file.
